


still you walk (continued in new work)

by rossalupus (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rossalupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got lives in you, hard to kill. Storm, bullets, sand and wind, yet still you walk. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A man can only go through so much, courier 6 told himself as he sat looking down at the body, he had torn down the flag and used it as his shroud, Ulysses had believed in that flag, and any meaning it had died with him. he stood and kicked the body into the freshly dug grave, before tossing the dead mans few belonging in after him, and filling the hole in, leaving the grave unmarked, as he hoped Ulysses would have wanted it. He left the divide that same day, there was nothing left there but ash and bones anyway. 

As he walked the long road back to new Vegas, he began to wonder how much longer he would last. Ulysses had been a particularly endurable man, but in the end all it took was a lucky shot from one of those skinless bastards to put him down, he didn’t know how many he killed when he saw his ally fall, when he had regained his senses the temple looked like it has been attacked by Deathclaws, many of the ghouls had been torn apart, some had had their throats ripped out as if by tooth or claw. he had found his rifle jammed into the gut of a ghoul in NCR armour, he was missing both of his eyes,he found his combat knife pinning another ghoul to the wall,and his pistol he found bent almost in half next to a ghoul, who had appeared to have been strangled by his own intestines, there was fears in the things eyes, not an animals fear but a mans fear, six shuddered at the memory. 

Courier 6 was pulled from his thoughts when a small gang of vipers appeared out of a nearby building, pulling a sledgehammer from his back he sent it flying at one of them, hitting him in the chest with a loud crunch, he caught the others machete and drove it into his own chest, before pulling a worn 9mm from the dying mans belt and emptying the clip into the their leader, she crumpled like a puppet cut from its strings, he tossed the gun aside and continued to walk.He knew he was cold when it came to fighting,there was no doubting that fact, but he still had trouble believing he could have done such animalistic slaughter as he had witnessed in the temple. 

He arrived at the strip a few hours before sundown, he walked into the lucky 38 with a grimace, knowing his companions would shower him with questions as he’d been gone for almost a month, but he just wanted to sleep. As the elevator door opened he pushed past the concerned faces of his friends, walked into his room, shrugged off his jacket and collapsed onto his bed, fast asleep.


	2. the coming storm

the courier woke to the familiar beeps of ED-E, who he found bobbing at the end of his bed. The eye-bots Armour gleamed, he had forgotten about his deal with the brotherhood, but he was impressed with their handiwork and he hoped that they would put any useful knowledge to good use. As he rose from the bed he heard the familiar clatter of Cass trying to wade her way out of the mountain of bottles that was sure to have accumulated around her over the night, the courier was surprised his liquor store had lasted for this long, but of course it could just be old bottles that she was too lazy to throw out, he heard a crash as she stumbled into the dining room and sighed as he rose, she was still drunk, not that that surprised him.

he found Cass sat upon the long dining table digging into as pack of fancy lads, her head snapped up suddenly as she heard him enter, but she relaxed when she saw who it was   
"you've been gone awhile" she said through a mouthful of snack cake"thought you died" he glanced at her as she sat upon the table bobbing from side to side, before glancing down at the packet in her hands "i may not be dead but you sure will be if veronica catches you eating her food" the courier muttered with a smirk, "you know she loves those, and yet you insist on eating them when shes not looking, one of these days she'll catch you , and then what will you do?""probably run" Cass said with a grin, "nice job with the change of subject by the way" ,the courier sighed as he sat opposite her " what happened is of no importance, just know that its finished, his road has finally come to an end" Cass gasped "did you kill him, that legion guy who was following you" the courier looked at her sadly, "did I kill him?, no.... but he's dead, and that's all you need to know. They lapsed into silence as they both retreated into their own minds, but this peace was quickly broken as the others began to rise. the courier slid off the table grabbed an apple from the fridge, which Raul had repaired a few months prior, and began to retreat to his room before he was caught by the others, but he stopped short when he heard a horn in the distance, a grin escaped him as his mind drifted back to his times in the arena, he knew that horn, and what it signified, the legion raiders had made it to New Vegas.

darting quickly into his room he grabbed a trench knife and his revolver, his larger weapons where spread piece by piece over the floor, where he had left them months earlier to follow the message. he jumped into the elevator, rushed through the casino's lobby, pushed past fleeing gamblers ,and springing over the barred gate, met the raiders unawares as he dropped among them, their combined power was not enough to fight the beast that stood before them, as the tore through their ranks his old self took hold, he holstered his revolver and plunged his knife into a young explorers throat, he caught a legionaries punch, before darting behind him and shattering his arm, as the man screamed he grabbed him by his hair and smashed him into an advancing scout, sending them both tumbling, he danced around their swords with glee, using their fear to his advantage, he dodged two legionaries who ended up impaled on each others swords, and then snapped another neck with a flick of his wrist, the remaining troops where leaderless and terrified, and just as he expected, they ran, his old self roared for their blood, demanding that he hunt them down one by one and make them know true pain. he watched them go, before turning and trudging back to the lucky 38, his old self raged within his mind, but he paid it no heed, the legions attacks where getting bolder, but this was just foolhardy, this could mean only one thing, the second battle of hoover dam was almost upon them, and he needed to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a practice work, my main goal in this is too improve my creative writing skills, any criticism will be appreciated.


	3. finding the path

the courier was in no mood for chatter when he returned, his friends excited chatter met with cold stares, the excited bunch soon grew silent when they realize how bloody he was, many of them had traversed the wastes for many years, but none of them had ever seen so much blood, it had stained his armour red, the ruddy ichor working its way through the stitching and dying the leather, his arms where coated in a thick crust of dried blood and more still dripped from his jackets hem. he shrugged the jacket off before hanging it on one of the coat pegs and turning to his dumbstruck friends, he looked up at them nervously, he knew that he could wait no longer, "today" he said, his voice quivering ever so slightly "we begin our preparations, the time has come to take the fight to the legion" Cass snapped to her senses at this and tried to argue that they where not ready, that they where not well equipped enough, that they where not strong enough to fight against such a force, but the couriers glare cut her off before the words left her lips, "whatever you may think, we are ready. I've been preparing for a while now, and now its time for you lazy fucks to get your act together, for the past two months none of you have left Vegas, only one of you has left the strip, and that's because you threw him out the window" he glared at veronica and arcade, before glancing at ED-E, who despite his traumatic experience, did not seem too worse for ware. "you may have noticed the locked chests at the foot of your beds, the code for all of them is 4321, i don't know how you haven't cracked that by now, but who am i to question you skills" he turned to enter his room, but stopped to glance quizzically back at them " what are you waiting for, go try out your new toys" and with that he marched into his room and slammed the door behind him, the companions immediately rushed to their beds,eager to unlock the mysterious crates, whose cargo had eluded them until this point.

From his room he heard jovial shouts as his friends discovered their new weapons, he could hear clearly arcade and veronica arguing over who's power Armour was better, and Cass muttering about there not being any alcohol, but what he listened for was lily's reaction, he had found it whilst exploring in the west, ancient and rusted, the Armour had been far to big for a human, so he had come to the conclusion that it was in fact made for a super mutant, and he was right. he didn't know much else about the Armour other than it was enclave built and had belonged to someone called frank, but many people where called frank, and he had no idea if super mutants even kept names now a days, if so he hardly new any of them. he was pulled from his thoughts by a quiet beeping, he turned to see ED-E hovering behind him, he smiled "of course, you don't have a bed, or a crate at the end of it do you?" ED-E beeped nervously in reply  
the courier sighed and pulled a small bundle from his pack, "i wasn't going to get you anything to be honest, but whilst off in the west i found these" he said showing the strange chips to the robot,"they're upgrade circuit boards, thought they might give you a bit of an advantage" he reached over to grab a screwdriver from his desk before unscrewing a panel in the eye-bots Armour, inside where five slots, the courier grimaced at this, he had only found four, undeterred he slotted the four into the slots and screwed the late shut. ED-E emitted a loud ticking noise, shuddering, before giving a confirmatory beep, "done ?" he asked, the eye-bot nodded in response, before turning away and hovering past Boone, who had just entered , and out of the room.  
the courier ignored the man and returned to piecing together his weapons, his anti-material rifle lay to one side, its newly cleaned parts gleaming, and his Bozar lay in-front of him in pieces, which he was steadily fixing into place, he knew that Boone would wait.

Once he was finished he turned to the sniper, who by this time was looking quite impatient, but ha stayed silent none the less. "what do you need Boone" he asked curiously, Boone glared at him from behind his sunglasses " I'm NOT wearing that Armour" he said angrily, the courier sighed before standing "you wear what i tell you to wear, and besides, that Armour is much better than those rags that you usually wear, we're going up against the best the legion has to offer and I'll be damned it you get killed by some recruit spraying bullets like a madman." Boone glowered "it's brotherhood Armour", "no, its power Armour, its never been used by the brotherhood, the repaint isn't to hide its colors, its to give it them, i wouldn't hide something like that from you Boone, that would just be mean." Boone continued to glare at him, before his face softened and he blushed slightly " i don't actually know how to use it" he muttered, the courier laughed at this before directing him towards arcade, who he assured would LOVE to help him.

they departed new Vegas that same day, their weapons glowing in the light of the setting sun. there where many miles to hoover dam, and they needed to get there as soon as possible, else the legion arrives before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more for a few days, got GCSE's tomorrow


	4. brothers in arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did my biology GCSE  
> realized it was easy  
> back to posting!

The sun glared down upon them as the courier and his companions trudged their way up the road leading to hoover dam, and the courier was beginning to see that painting all their Armour black, whilst intimidating, was not the most comfortable, but it would keep them protected, and if they where hot and bothered, it at least meant they where still alive. As they walked up the final slope towards the hoover dam visitors center they where met with a strange sight, a yellow and red scorpion, a yellow and red robot scorpion be precise, shouting something about the wrath of Mobius.  
Boone looked wary, veronica and Raul looked fascinated and Cass was too hungover to care, but before any of them could react the courier crouched down next to it and tapped it on its back, it spun round roaring, but suddenly stopped when it saw who it was, "greetings labotamite!, i have come to join you in your battle with the communists!" he shouted, turning to the couriers companions "are these the communists, they look quiet unhappy, are you sure they wont listen to raisin?" the companions looked at each other, confused, Mobius continued to spout nonsense for a few moments more before turning back to the courier, "i have concluded that these are not in fact communists on the grounds that they are not Chinese, and all communists are Chinese, so i let them off with a caution" the courier sighed before answering "there are no communists Mobius, but you where right about the battle part, you can help if you want but i doubt one Robo-scorpion would do much good", the robot twiddled its pincers for a moment before jolting upright " i remember, i left the other scorpions over by that house over there I'll go get them now!" the robot scuttled off shouting random names, as if calling the other scorpions, the courier doubted that Mobius had actually given them each a name, but he couldn't be sure.

They where just beginning to walk again when another strange sight appeared stepped out from behind a rock, and was promptly shot by Boone, "what the fuck did you do that for Boone!" the courier shouted turning on the man, Boone just glared back, the courier met his glare and for a few seconds they stood there, daring the other to look away, but they where disrupted by a groan from the body on the ground, the courier whirled around and stormed towards the fallen soldier, grabbing her arm and pulling her up from the ground, he studied her face for a few seconds before he recognized her, glancing towards his companions he lead her off behind a rock before hugging her, "i thought you said you where staying at the sierra madre?" he questioned with a grin. she just smiled back at him, "ah, don;t like sing your voice do you?" she shook her head, she tapped her ear before putting her hand on her brow and pretended to survey the surrounding area, "you heard from an explorer?" she nodded happily. "well then, we better get you introduced to the team" he said before leading her back to where his friends waited. "you're lucky her Armour caught the bullet, or I'd be sending you at the legion in your underwear with nothing but a switchblade". Boone just ignored him and reloaded his rifle. Once they where all acquainted he tapped Christine on the shoulder and handed her a bundle, the stock of a rifle peeked out of one end, "i found these at the big mt, thought you might want them back", she looked down at the bundle and tears filled her eyes, she hugged him once again. he held her until her sobbing stopped before patting her on the back and telling her to go off and get changed, the battle was drawing near.

"So, so far we've had an army of robot rad scorpions and a girl with a face like a jigsaw puzzle, whats next, the malapais legate?" Cass said with a snort, she and the courier where sat at the foot of one of the watchtowers, Boone and Christine stood at the top searching for enemy scouts, and veronica sat with a robo scorpion on her knee, using its like a drum, it didn't seem to bothered but Mobius was shouting about her damaging the hull, which only made her tap louder. They had come too early,but it was better than too late. the NCR soldiers didn't really know what to make of the black clad soldiers and the swarm of oddly colored scorpions, but nothing was trying to kill them yet, so they didn't seem to mind.

They struck early the next morning, streaming out of the dams many entrances, roaring and firing wildly, whilst the NCR where still fumbling around the companions sprang into action, bullets rained down on them from above, where lily stood with her mini-gun, laughing maniacally. veronica and arcade worked in unison, arcade gunning them down and veronica finishing them off, and Cass was in amongst the crowd, fighting hand-to-hand with a centurion, and the courier stood above them, his rifle blasting those foolish enough to wear plumage into small bits, there where times when he loved explosive ammo, and this was definitely one of them. when his ammunition supply ran dry he jumped down on the legion soldiers, slashing at them with ghenna, his new favorite weapon, a flaming sword. he and Cass fought back to back slashing at any warriors that came their way, suddenly veronica appeared from nowhere and shouted to the courier, the legion was coming though the deactivated fans at the dams base, the courier, now with a plan in mind, kicked an explorer through the door, before following in after him and locking the door, the legionaries coming out of the works would have a nasty surprise.

he dashed out of the building and shouted at the soldier to take cover, as the building behind him collapsed in on itself and a powerful pulse blast radiated out, scorching the ground and burning many of the legion soldiers still by it to nothing but ash. he hopped up and laughed, that had been more fun than he expected, the legion was being forced back, but he knew that to defeat them he would need to kill lanius, then their morale would drop too far to be saved, and the day would be won. he was pulled from his thoughts by by a scream. He spun round to see a centurion pulling his blade from Cass' gut, he roared, grabbing a spear from the hands of a dead explorer he darted forward, driving the spear through the mans stomach and out the back of his neck, his spine breaking with a crack as the steel head split it in two. he dropped the spitted man and crouched down next to Cass, pulling of her dented helmet with *hiss* she was breathing heavily but looked stable, with the help of an NCR medic he carried her to the foot of the tower where they had sat a couple of hours earlier, he set her down and sat beside her, holding her hand.

"got a drink" she asked, the courier shook his head, she sighed " there's no point in telling me, I've already figured it out, but i don't mind too much, it was bound to happen at some point. just stay with me won't you?" he nodded, a tear streaking down his face, he didn't know what to say. they sat there for a minute in silence before Cass cleared he throat and asked "so, seeing that I'm not gonna be round long, how about a name?" "what?" the courier asked confused, "your name" Cass said slowly. the courier blushed " i don't know what it is, i had one when i was young, like really young, but i lost it the same way i lost everything" Cass was silent at this, she was the only one who he had ever told about his past. "we'll i could give you one" she said brightly, "i don't think whiskey would suit me Cass" he scoffed, "but if you've got any other idea that don't include alcohol, then maybe" Cass thought for a few seconds before exclaiming "Leo, how about Leo" the courier couldn't help but glare at her "like the voice in lily's head?" Cass shrugged "its a nice name", the courier sighed again, but smiled "alright then, Leo it is, i guess it ain't bad" he hadn't realized until then but the fighting had stopped, he looked around. The legion had been repelled, for a few minutes at least, many of the robo scorpions where destroyed, but a small group still stood surrounding veronica, who looked very pleased with herself, Boone and Christine where still up on the watchtower, they seemed in their element, and he was glad, arcade was rushing towards him with a doctors bag, but when he got over to them he stopped suddenly, Cass' hand was cold in his, there was a smile on her lips , and in the light of dawn he saw once again how beautiful she was. he slowly rose, grabbing Cass by the handle on the back of her Armour, he lifted her up and walked slowly down the road, to the hill overlooking the river.

He buried her hurriedly, but made sure that she was deep enough that she could not be dug up by any passing prospectors, he sat by the grave and dug into his bag, from it he pulled her hat and a bottle of whiskey, he was planning to give it to her after, as celebration for a job well done, but now his greatest fears had come true and he had lost her, and he doubted that he would ever forgive himself for that. he uncorked the bottle and took a sip, before pouring the rest onto the grave, a bit clique but he knew that she'd have wanted the whiskey more than him. better men would have cried, but all he felt was numb

the legionaries camp was very impressive for something built in the space of 3 hours, Leo looked behind him to where arcade stood, his plasma defender at the ready. He nodded to him before putting on his helmet, Leo adjusted his jacket before pulling his revolver from its holster and signaled for the demolitionist to blow the C4, the detonation reduced the thick metal gate into small shards that eviscerated many of the legion hiding behind them, Leo, arcade and the NCR soldiers charged towards them with a roar, their guns tearing apart the ill equipped praetorian guard, but then the centurions appeared from their hiding places, and the battle became a slaughter, the NCR soldiers where massacred, their Armour unable to protect them from the bullets that tore through them, arcade continued to fire his defender, their bullets bouncing off him harmlessly, he was laughing as he watched the legionaries scramble away from him, their weapons useless, but whilst arcade was distracted by the fleeing soldiers an impossibly tall man stepped from the shadows and put his sword through the doctors heart.

As arcade finally registered what had happened to him, the blade saw savagely ripped from his chest, causing him to fall down, dead.  
Leo was already moving, he had abandoned his weapons, there was no need for them now. As the legate turned towards him he felt something awaken inside him, something that he had repressed for many years, his older self quickly took hold and uttering a guttural roar, smashed into the legate at full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, criticism appreciated  
> and just in case anyone was wondering, yes, my name is Leo  
> and its a cool name.
> 
> much of this is in fact based on my New Vegas experience, the Horrigan Armour or DLC inclusions aren't but i did use the multiple followers glitch to take all of my followers to hoover dam, and Cass and arcade did die (hardcore mode)


	5. a long time ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a back story on the courier and specifically the "older self"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoddily written prologue which probably doesn't cover everything

the slavers had come in the dead of night, sneaking into the town they set each house alight as they passed it, until the whole village was aflame, then they waited. sure enough people started to stream out of the building screaming, many clutching what meager belongings they had. without a word the slavers opened fire, slaughtering any townsfolk in sight, laughing all the while, but then one of them was killed by a brick to the face and the slavers turned their attention to a man the size of a mountain, clad in power Armour and wielding a shishkebab, who roared at them before sprinting towards them at an alarming speed, whilst the other slavers panicked and tried to run, their leader calmly pulled out a shotgun and shot the fool point blank in the face, the pellets blasting through the weakly protected eye holes and into the mans brain, dropping him like a stone, the slaver then turned to his nervous crew and ordered them to capture any survivors. they set about their task joyfully, pulling struggling people from their hiding places, one girl who struggled too much was promptly shot, which caused the others to cease any kind of resistance, and with this the slavers happily dragged their plunder back to paradise falls.

15 young boys from that batch where handed over to the arena champion, who trained them in the arts of arena warfare, and although it was violent and bloody work, it was by far the best job a slave could hope to have, as any abuse of fighters was punishable by death, the champion did not want anyone harming his students, he needed them fit. 2 died in training, and another 1 where wounded severely enough to be deemed unusable, and so where sent back to paradise falls, the final 12 fought to the death, with the surviving 6 becoming area fighters. they fought with their bare hands, they where well versed in all types of combat but it was believed that those who used their fists where superior to those who won with the help of weapons, and whilst many fighters had been savage in their technique, none where as deadly and efficient as no˚6, he had no qualms with using the even the vilest techniques and styles to win,using brute force mixed with incredible agility to bring down all that stood before him. very soon he was deemed to deadly to face human oppositions, then came the android, robots coated in human skin, some where identical to normal humans, some where monstrosities with inhuman proportions, many of which where coated with spikes and blades, they where all inhumanly fast and strong enough to crush power Armour with one hand, at first it seemed as if even he could not defeat such technological abominations, but he adapted, and soon even the most fearsome android fell to his might. soon after that the android where paired with deathclaws, cazadores and other abominations, such shows where expensive and hard to prepare for, but they not only raked in the cash but also many recruits, who joined by their own free will in the hopes of becoming like their hero. but he was no hero, he was evil to his core, without morality or compassion, he was nothing but another wild beast, that was evident in the way he fought. There was no other way, at least that what he though for a very long time, but one day he saw a man resist, not just struggle, but actually fight off his en-slavers, his hands where tied behind his back yet he fought on,even though it was useless and he died for his efforts, he had still tried, one of the pre war books that he had read talked of how, when an elephant is still very young,its trainers rope it to a stump at night, which it has no chance at breaking free of, but when they are older, and remarkable powerful they do not try to break the rope as they still believe that it is unbreakable, was that what had happened to him? was he just like the elephant? as he mused on this he knew what he must do, he must escape.

But when he woke up the next morning, paradise falls was dead, all the salvers that had resided within it had been slaughtered, his escape was much easier with everyone being dead, in fact they didn't even mind when he took their weapons, they where dead after all, he knew this, but somewhere in the back of his mind he had trouble believing it. He left the gate open when he left, the wildlife would have a field day with the choice picking in there. As he walked he noticed much of the rubble was in fact components, but from what he didn't know, he cautiously stepped towards a pile of chips and wiring and prodded it, unsurprisingly it did not stir. as he turned away he heard a woman scream, he spun round to see a girl around his own age pinned by an android with long blade like fingers which it had raised for the final blow, she was reaching for her gun, but he knew she would not real reach it in time, he had to act. sprinting as fast as he could he slammed into the robot as it's hand has descending, pulling it off her and onto the tarmac of a road, he grabbed its arm as it slashed towards him, snapping it like a twig, before smashing its head into the tarmac until both its head and the tarmac cracked.

he sat for a few moments more, catching his breath, before rising to see what had happened to the girl, she was already up and had recovered her weapons, a scoped revolver and an assault carbine, she wore what appeared to be power Armour, but the coloring was like nothing he'd ever seen  
she looked worried at first, but after looking him up and down and realizing that he was not hurt she relaxed slightly, "what in hell was that?" she asked worriedly, he just looked at her, dumbstruck. they stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before she tried to break the silence "so....., my names Kat by the way, whats yours?", the fighter thought about this for a while, but could only come up with one answer "six" he said proudly, she looked at him strangely, as if trying to see if he was joking, then she realized he wasn't, "oh, well, that's a nice name, i guess.....  
, so what are you doing out here six?" she asked "just escaped" six muttered, looking at the ground " from where?" she asked, surprised "paradise falls, well i didn't really have to escape, everyone was already dead when i woke up" he stopped, her face had gone pale "you where a slave?" she asked confused, he nodded in conformation, "how is a slave such a good fighter, and how did i not wake you?" she looked worried, but also slightly amused, " i had to be good to survive, with them its either you get good or you get buried, and by waking me i believe you are suggesting that you are the one who killed the slavers, for that you have my thanks, but it does make me question how an android defeated you so easily", she glowered at him "listen, I've brought down armies,destroyed alien mother ships, defeated evil brains in jars and even brought down a tyrant, and that 'android' was by far the strongest thing i have ever had to face, there's no shame in losing to something that inhumanly powerful" six laughed at her anyway. "you rely on your guns too much, there are times when such weapons will be useless, then what will you do?" he asked inquisitively, she sighed " how about we make a deal, you teach me how the fuck you took that thing out, and in return I'll teach you how to use a gun properly", she said, glancing down at the rifle that he way carrying, and noting how he was holding it by the clip instead of the grip. he growled, but accepted her offer nevertheless.

The citadel was an interesting place, but the people where a bit too stoic for six's taste, he and Kat trained in the bailey for week on end, only stopping to sleep and eat, he was proud to admit that Kat was excelling in hand to hand combat, and he was fairly sure that she could handle another android if she was ever unlucky enough to cross ones path, his weapon handling skills where improving rapidly and he was a dead shot with a rifle, (as long as it was scoped, as he realized quite soon that he was shortsighted), and his other side as he now called it was held back, he could endanger his hosts by allowing him to roam free, vowing to only let him out in times of great need. it had been a year since paradise falls was massacred, and now was the time for him and Kat to part ways, the brotherhood where nervous of his presence, it turned out that they had received reports of a fighter in the pits who fought like a Deathclaw on psycho, and they wanted him to leave as soon as possible, but he had learned a lot from Kat, and now he just needed to figure out what to do. when he asked Kat she grinned, it seemed that she had also been thinking on this,"how about a courier?, you're tough, agile and pretty much Unkillable, so i doubt you'd ever lose a package" he wasn't too sure, it didn't seem like a very good profession, but he didn't have any other options, so he accepted the offer. In one last show of power she refused to let him travel west himself, and instead teleported him there through her captured spaceship (which she mainly used as a storage facility, filling every box, crate ,and cabinet with junk collected whilst exploring) which landed him in the centre of Nipton, much to the residents surprise. he applied for the job, and got it immediately, his first job.....  
to deliver a strange package to a thriving village to the west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl:dr  
> leo was gladiator  
> escaped  
> met lone wanderer  
> became courier


	6. fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally reloaded the page, destroying half- a-days worth of work, (around 3000 words), so I'm gonna write a short chapter instead, because i have lost all motivation.

he killed the legate quickly,breaking his arm with a swift twist, he drove the exposed bone through the mans eye and into his brain, killing him instantly. the courier breathed heavily as he surveyed the fort across the river, before jumping from the dam, into the waters below, the battle was not finished yet, and the legion had a lot to answer for.

the couriers revenge was swift, but terrifying, he swept over the legion, grinding their very bones to dust, as if to eradicate them from time itself, and as he stood above Edward sallow, both his legs broken as to prevent any means of escape, he looked into his eyes and saw fear. pure fear. he smiled as he decorated the tent with the "magnificent Caesar's" brain. he burn the tent, the fire catching onto the other tents surrounding it, and by the time the courier moored the boat at cottonwood cove, the fort's fiery glow could be seen for miles around.as he traveled the seemingly endless deserts of the Mojave back to new Vegas, raiders and beasts alike avoided the lone figure, as if recognizing the Courier's right to passage... 

or out of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


End file.
